Big Brother (person)
, considered as the most important element in the series, is the unseen man that controls the housemates' lives inside the house. Although he's basically the owner of the Big Brother House, the housemates never see him. The housemates only hear his manly voice whenever there are announcements, or in private conversations inside the Diary Room. Throughout the series worldwide, Big Brother can have different personalities depending on the season. In some seasons Big Brother can be strict while in other seasons he can be tolerant of the actions inside the house. This unseen man has one manly voice who often has a commanding persona. It is a major rule that all housemates follow his commands. In many of the international series, Big Brother is a robot-like voice that only speaks to you when necessary. However, in some seasons notably Big Brother Australia and Pinoy Big Brother, Big Brother is somehow seen more as a father-figure with just a fine combination of humor, mischief, seriousness and strictness, which is obviously seen throughout the series during Diary Room conversations, tasks, and during the twists he implements inside the house. In Big Brother UK, Big Brother is not a prominent character on the show, instead, the role is carried out by various producers, lacking the mystery of a larger figure and presenting events as more adult and realistic. The producers usually talk with a very straight and serious tone, although sometimes making minor efforts at humor. When housemates are violating the rules, they will either be called into the Diary Room and be told off or will scold housemates from a loudspeaker. His most famous quote is; "This is Big Brother". In Pinoy Big Brother, Big Brother is also famously called as "Kuya", a Filipino honorific term used to refer for an elder male sibling. Big Brother's most famous quote is "Everything will be revealed in due time." and is famous for his wide range of wisdom. Big Brother's Moments Big Brother Australia Pinoy Big Brother Big Brother UK Big Brother US violates several rules and disrespected Big Brother.]] Trivia *Big Brother in Big Brother U.S. is rarely heard at all on the main show but can often be heard in the live feeds. *Big Brother in Big Brother UK is voiced by several voices of both genders. *In Pinoy Big Brother, Nene Tamayo was the first housemate to stand up for the Housemates and refused to follow Big Brother's unjust commands during Pinoy Big Brother 1, unbeknownst to her, Big Brother's unjust commands were part of a situational challenge to test their character. She ended up becoming the very first Big Winner and became known for standing up to her beliefs. *Throughout the Weeks 13 and 14 of Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up, Big Brother seemed to be sick as his usual voice sounded congested, most of the housemates noticed it, but Big Brother still continued to guide his housemates for their New Year's Concert Task. Throughout the week, the housemates became overly worried about Big Brother's condition. On Day 92, while talking with Marielle Sorino in the Diary Room for the week's nominations, Big Brother suddenly passed out, unaware of the situation, Marielle thought it was a technical error. She was then told through the Diary Room's TV Screen to return to the house. Big Brother was admitted to the hospital, leaving the upset housemates without knowing what to do for a day. On Day 93, Big Brother was replaced by his villainous younger brother called Big Utol, who made evil tricks on the housemates while Big Brother was gone. *During the celebration of the 10th anniversary of Pinoy Big Brother, Big Brother revealed himself behind a silhouetted booth and gave his heartwarming message for the viewers and the housemates. * In Big Brother 11 (US), Chima Simone made several violations and even refused to follow Big Brother's commands when she was told to come to the Diary Room. It eventually led to the point where producer Allison Grodner speaking up to the loudspeaker to force Chima to come to the Diary Room, where she was expelled. *On Day 48 of Big Brother 19 (UK), Big Brother began the day behaving uncharacteristically agitated, tired and annoyed. They would be very short with housemates, including telling Brooke Berry that "if you have something to say, Brooke, spit it out." Following an incident where Brooke, Sîan Hamshaw and Cian Carrigan were caught sleeping, two producers could be heard talking to each other, insulting the housemates for not being able to follow simple rules. One female voice could be heard saying, "do you think we should sod this off?", with a male voice agreeing. The Diary Room door was left open, and Big Brother would not respond to any housemates. Former housemates, Kim Woodburn, Josie Gibson, and Nikki Grahame then took over the responsibilities of Big Brother for the rest of the day. Kim Woodburn scolded housemates for being unhygienic and ordered them to clean. Later, Josie Gibson paired the housemates that knew each other the least and had them go on a 'date'. Finally, Nikki Grahame used this opportunity to enter the house and gossip with the housemates before leaving later that night. Big Brother returned upon Nikki's departure and resumed standard practice. *The Australian Big Brother of the Australian version was revealed to be the voice artist, Leon Murray. Category:Terminology Category:Big Brother Category:Gameplay